


Face to Face

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [29]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey try a different position than their usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> (around Season 2)

"Hey firecrotch… no one’s been in for a few hours" MIckey says to Ian raising one eyebrow so Ian can get the picture, which he did.

Ian walks over to the front door and locks it and walks to the back, mickey following him closely behind. Ian playfully shoves mickey to the wall and Mickey stops him and instead hops on one of the short counters facing a confused Ian. “Wanna try missionary?” Mickey asks 

Ian smiles as he pulls his and Mickey’s pants down and scoots Mickey forward placing Mickey’s legs on his shoulders and begins thrusting inside him.


End file.
